clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2013
The Halloween Party 2013 was a party in Club Penguin, which took place from October 17, 2013 to November 1, 2013. It is the 9th annual Halloween Party. During the party Rookie, and the 8th Anniversary Party was taking later in the party, where Aunt Arctic was also meetable. The party was confirmed in the 14th issue of the Brazilian Club Penguin Magazine. The party was mainly focused around candy Rookie ordered from Spectral Sweets. That year you could have a Jack-O-Lantern in your igloo and you could eat candies to turn into monsters like: bat puffles, werewolves, vampires and zombies. Also, that year the Halloween Party rooms were decorated different as well due to it being Rookie in charge of it that year when it is normally Gary setting it up. Rookie had a new shirt to mark the occasion of Halloween that year as well. Free Items Revelations *There is a candy making company called Spectral Sweets. *Rookie is afraid of clowns, and it was found that he loves candy. *Fans of Night of the Living Sled are called "sled-heads". Glitches *On the night of the updates, if you used a party emote you would be removed from the server. *A transparent green circle was shown over the pumpkin in the Town Center. *If you clicked your player card it would show your penguin flashing from Werewolf to Vampire to Zombie. *Early Thursday morning, for some players, Club Penguin only updated rooms.The newspaper and the candies were not obtainable. This could be fixed by clearing your cache. *If you used a party emote during the first hours of the party it would be seen as the party emotes from the Star Wars Takeover to some players. *This party was on of few parties to be updated at different times to penguins around the world. Trivia *It was confirmed on Club Penguin's Membership page on September 5, 2013.https://secure.clubpenguin.com/membership/login.php *There were transformations, such as the Bat Puffles, Zombies, Werewolves, and Vampires. The Ghost from the previous year was not a transformation for this party.http://clubpenguinspace.com/2013/09/club-penguin-space-exclusively-interviewing-spike-hike/ *It was mentioned in the Club Penguin Membership Page and in issue #413 of the Club Penguin Times. *As confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Portuguese version and by Polo Field on Twitter, Rookie was to be the mascot for the party. **Rookie had a new Halloween shirt that he wore for the party. *The main focus of the party was candy, and there was even a special furniture item that was used to give out candy from your igloo. During the party, players who placed this item in their igloos would appear on a map, so penguins can trick or treat. You could also trick or treat in regular rooms. Eating the candy allowed you to transform. *Like on the Halloween Party 2012 commercial, Herbert made an appearance in the video at 0:07 meaning he will come for the November Party, or maybe a new mission as Spike Hike said. *There was a new puffle hat, named the Pumpkin Lid for the party as confirmed in the trailer and in the GameOn commercial. *The Penguin-o'-Lantern and Pumpkin Cap were released as Club Penguin (app) exclusives. *Many people thought there wasn't going to be a storm that year, but this was proven wrong, as there was one. *The Dance Club and the Keeper of the Boiler Room had their respective old designs. *It was the second party to have 6 new emotes, the first being the Monsters University Takeover. *This was the first party where any item can be worn with transformations. *This was the first party to not have a party room since the Winter Fiesta 2009. **If you count the events, the last event to not have a party room would be the Earth Day 2012. *The code GHOSTTOT which, unlocks the Ghost Costume, was given for the party. *Penguins weren't able to watch Night of the Living Sled 2 or Night of the Living Sled 3 where they usually would be, instead the whole series was shown at the Lighthouse. *The party was extended one day because the team did not want to end the party on Halloween. Gallery Sneak Peeks halooween cp 731781.png|A sneak peek from the Membership page. Rookie Spoiler.png|Rookie on the Club Penguin Magazine. OctoberPartySneakPeek2013.png|The sneak peek for the party. Blog 031013-1380733693.jpg|Sneak Peek of new costumes. PoloFieldModConfirmsRookieComeInHalloween2013.png|Polo Field on Twitter confirms Rookie to be the mascot for the Halloween Party 2013. Oct 2013 Transform.jpg|The transformations. HalloweenPartyInformation.png|Information from the Whats New Blog. Rooms Construction Halloween_Construction-2013.png|Dock Halloween Lighthouse.png|Beach Halloween Forest.png|Forest Halloween CPU.png|School Halloween Cove.png|Cove Party Dance.club 2013.png|Dance Club Lighthousehalloween.png|Lighthouse PoolHalloween2013.png|Underground Pool SkiLodgeHalloween2013.png|Ski Lodge StadiumHalloween2013.png|Stadium Halloween2013SnowForts.png|Snow Forts Halloween2013Berg.png|Iceberg Halloween2013University.png|School MineShackHalloween2013.png|Mine Shack CPWikiHP2013Beach.png|Beach DockHalloweenParty2013.png|Dock ForestHalloween2013.png|Forest PlazaHalloween2013.png|Plaza TownHalloweenParty2013.png|Town CoveHalloween2013.png|Cove Pizza Parlor-Halloween 2013.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween2013Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween2013CloudForest.png|Cloud Forest SKILODGEDEOCRATED.png|Lodge Attic Halloween2013SkiVillage.png|Ski Village Halloween2013 Skihill.png|Ski Hill Halloween2013-FireDojo.png|Volcano (Fire Dojo) Halloween2013SnowDojo.png|Snow Dojo CoffeeShopHalloweenParty2013.png|Coffee Shop Rookie Spotted Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW.png|Rookie spotted at The Plaza. Rookie1.PNG|Rookie spotted on Big Surf in the Town. Rookie3.PNG|A response that Rookie is scared of clowns. Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_2.png|Rookie spotted at Forest. Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_3.png|Rookie on server Iceland. Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_4.png|Rookie spotted at Snow Forts. Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_5.png Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_6.png|Rookie spotted on Iceland in the Town. T666.png 85443.png 66222.png 2345.png ROOKIEHALLOWEEN.png Rookie HP Spanish 2.png Rookie HP Sptted Spanish.png vampire rookie.png|Rookie as a Vampire. RookieInCP.png|Rookie spotted at the Dock. RookieHalloweenInClubPenguin.png Werewolfrookie.png|Rookie as a Werewolf. Zombierookie.png|Rookie as a Zombie. RookieHalloween2013.png File:Rookie_spotted_at_the_cove.png|Meeting Rookie at the Cove - Nevisca Spanish. Meeting_Rookie_7_in_HLW.png|Meeting Rookie in Halloween Party 2013 on French server Yeti. Screens Homepages Halloween 2013 Homepage.jpg My Penguin Oct 2013.jpg TransformHP2013.jpg TOTHP2013.jpg Logoff Screens Halloween Costume Exit Screen.jpg Transformations Werewolf Sprite.png|Werewolf Zombie 0.png|Zombie Vampire Sprite.png|Vampire Other Map Igloos.jpg HP 2013 Igloo Map.jpg|The Trick-or-Treat Igloos List. Pufflebatcp.png|Puffle Bat in-game (when you're a vampire, press D and you will turn into a puffle bat). Rookie HP 1.jpg Rookie HP 2.jpg Candy Count.jpg HP Transform Menu.jpg BeaconTelescopeHalloween2013.png|The Telescope from the Beacon during the party Emotions Halloween 2013 Emoticons Vampire Smile.png|The Vampire Smile Emotion. Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png|The Pupkin Emotion. Halloween 2013 Emoticons Candy.png|The Candy Emotion. Halloween 2013 Emoticons Ghost.png|The Ghost Emotion. Halloween 2013 Emoticons Bat.png|The Bat Emotion. Halloween 2013 Emoticons Scratch static end.png|The Scratch static end Emotion. Trailers Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Trailer 720p HD Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Game On Commercial Club Penguin - ZOMG ZOMBIE PENGUINS!-0 Special Messages Tour Guide Messages Safe Chat messages Jokes See also *Halloween Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Music *Arcade, Dance Club *Beach *Beacon *Cove *Dock *Forest *Mine Shack *Plaza, Town *School *Snow Forts Others *Candy Bag *Halloween Catalog *Pumpkin Game Sources and References Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Halloween Category:October Parties Category:Puffle Bat Category:Halloween Party 2013